Don't let go
by Ranessa
Summary: Non hai mai visto la tua ombra prima d'ora? Non ho mai pensato che potesse essere più viva di me . Kingsley Shackelbolt e Antonin Dolohov. Gesti e parole.


**[ Don't let go ]**

**E ce n'era di posto in questa sporca trincea  
si spartiva ogni giorno e minuto  
ora ho tutto per me, ma mi rimane l'idea  
di essere quello che non è tornato.  
Ora è tutto per me. Resta solo l'idea  
che forse son io a non esser tornato.**  
_'Dal fronte non è più tornato', Vladimir Vysotskij_

Intuisco i suoi passi, prima ancora di udirli realmente.  
Lo immagino al di là della porta, stringere con ferocia le dita della mano sinistra intorno alla bacchetta, nascondendola abilmente all'interno della manica della sua lunga veste esotica. Penso alla sorpresa che si dipingerà sul suo volto quando, varcata quella soglia, non troverà Yaxley ad attenderlo. Troverà me.  
Quando finalmente bussa con discrezione sul legno brillante della porta, conosco già quel che sarà il probabile svolgimento della nostra discussione.  
«Entra, Shackelbolt».  
So già che non mi piacerà. Che non riuscirò ad essere crudele quanto vorrei.  
Che non sarò nemmeno comprensivo.  
Non sarò umano.

L'averne prontamente riconosciuto la voce non mi trattiene dall'esclamare con sorpresa il suo nome quando, al tono piatto e alla raucedine che l'hanno sempre contraddistinto, si aggiungono di fronte ai miei occhi i lineamenti irregolari del suo volto.  
«Dolohov!»  
Osservo il punto in cui anni fa il suo naso è stato rotto, la lunga cicatrice che gli solca diagonalmente una guancia. Mi ritrovo mio malgrado a sorprendermi di quei segni rossi e in rilievo che interrompono così bruscamente il candore della sua pelle: ero convinto che si trovassero sull'altra guancia.  
«Dov'è Yaxley?»  
«Non credevo avessi preferenze. Pensavo ci detestassi tutti allo stesso modo».  
Ha ragione, eppure replico ugualmente: «A quanto pare ti sbagliavi, _Antonin_». Sottolineo aspramente il suo nome.  
Lui attende silenzioso qualche istante prima di scoppiare a ridere sonoramente, reclinando la testa all'indietro mentre porta i piedi ad incrociarsi sulla scrivania ordinata di Yaxley.  
«Non è vero» constata poi freddamente, recuperando in un solo istante il suo autocontrollo.  
«Tu non sbagli mai Dolohov?»  
«Sempre». E la sua risposta mi sorprende, lasciandomi momentaneamente interdetto. «Perchè non ti siedi?»  
Antonin osserva con attenzione ogni mio movimento, mentre prendo lentamente posto di fronte a lui.  
Fiamme arancioni bruciano senza emettere alcun suono nel camino, evidentemente ridotte al silenzio da un incantesimo. Nessun'altra fonte di luce rischiara l'ambiente oscuro e ostile, eppure il profilo aguzzo di Dolohov si staglia netto sulla parete alla mia sinistra. Le nostre ombre stanno intrattenendo un'altra conversazione lungo le pietre di quel muro, scambiandosi parole che noi non possiamo udire.  
«Non hai mai visto la tua ombra prima d'ora?»  
«Non ho mai pensato che potesse essere più viva di me».  
Mi aspetto che la sua risata di scherno riecheggi nuovamente nella stanza, ma non è così. Il suo silenzio è forse ancor più penetrante e solo quando mi costringo a guardarlo in volto decide di romperlo. Le sue labbra sono piegate in una smorfia amara.  
«Cosa volevi da lui?»  
«Lui?»  
«Yaxley».  
Sorrido, senza nemmeno sapere perchè. Mi domando chi potrebbe trovare piacevole la risposta che sto per dargli.  
«Qualcosa che tu rifiuterai di concedermi, esattamente come avrebbe fatto lui».  
Dolohov toglie i piedi dalla scrivania, quasi la sua posa maleducata lo avesse improvvisamente messo a disagio. Sembra captare nell'aria il sentore solenne della richiesta che sto per formulare, spero, con voce sicura e profonda. Sembra che le mie emozioni debbano diventare le sue, che lo costringano a sedersi meno scompostamente, congiungendo le grandi mani a sottolineare la sua assoluta attenzione o il suo totale distacco.  
«Rivoglio il suo corpo, Antonin».  
La mia ombra stringe ferocemente a pugno la mano sinistra. Le unghie affondano nella mia stessa carne e se non lo avessi visto _replicato_ sulla parete con la coda dell'occhio, non me ne sarei nemmeno accorto.  
«Lo pretendo».

Il primo impulso è quello di rispondergli: «Il corpo di chi?» Riesco a immaginare la piega feroce che assumerebbero le mie labbra, sentire il tono subdolo della mia voce. Ma, non so il perchè, evito.  
«Perchè vieni a chiederlo a me?»  
«Veramente avrei voluto chiederlo a Yaxley» replica con estrema calma.  
«Ma certo. Lui ti avrebbe come minimo offerto un tè». Percorro con le dita lo scheletro della mia cicatrice, arrivando a stringere il mento, come se dovessi realmente valutare la sua richiesta. Un gesto assolutamente involontario.  
«Lo sai che non posso farlo, lo hai detto tu stesso». Capisco che la mia risposta lo ha stupito dal modo in cui i suoi occhi scuri si dilatano nella penombra dell'ufficio. Da come le sua mani corrono a stringere un lembo della veste colorata. Mi viene voglia di ringhiargli che sì, ero un Serpeverde, e sì, sono un Mangiamorte, e sì, sono ancora in grado di comprendere l'importanza di seppellire degnamente un amico.  
«Non puoi _tu_, Antonin?» mi domanda, nessuna apparente emozione a trapelare dalla sua voce calda, penetrante.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
«Dovrei chiedere a qualcun altro?» inizia a spiegare, separando accuratamente ogni parola dall'altra. «Qualcuno... _più in alto_?»  
«Tipo?» gli rido in faccia, sinceramente divertito dalla sua ingenua insinuazione.  
«Piton, ad esempio».  
«E ti abbasseresti ad implorare l'uomo che vi ha traditi, uccidendo il vostro, uhm, _mentore_? Ad ogni modo» proseguo in fretta, per precedere qualunque suo tentativo di replica «temo che la nostra gerarchia interna sia in costante cambiamento».  
«Allora cosa mi suggerisci di fare?»  
Non vorrei dirglielo e al contempo vorrei. Sento l'eccitazione che la consapevolezza di poterlo ferire in profondità mi dona, scorrere incontrollabile nelle vene. Insieme al sangue. Naturale come il mio respiro o il mio pensiero.  
«Sì, Kingsley, dovresti chiedere a qualcuno che sta più in alto».  
Lo vedo sporgersi leggermente in avanti sulla sedia, in attesa.  
«Dovresti chiedere a Nagini».

«No».  
Mi limito a dirlo piano, tornando a poggiare la schiena contro la sedia.  
Le fiamme nel camino si sono quasi completamente spente, le braci non sono più sufficienti a proiettare le nostre ombre sui muri. Dolohov si alza, dandomi le spalle per ravvivarle con la bacchetta.  
«No» ripeto, e non voglio più vedere il ghigno malvagio sul suo volto, il rossore innaturale della pelle dove la cicatrice deturpa il suo profilo severo.  
«Credi che continuare a ripeterlo lo renderà meno reale?» Non riesco a decifrare il suo tono, ma del resto non sono nemmeno interessato a farlo: non mi aspetto nulla da lui. Vorrei soltanto poter trovare la forza di aggredirlo, qui, ora, lottare come animali, come se _questo_ potesse in effetti renderlo meno vero.  
«No».  
E non so se sto rispondendo alla sua domanda, alla sua schiena curva sul fuoco, o se lo sto ripetendo un'altra volta. _No_. Forse è semplicemente quello che penso, perchè quello che ha detto è inconcepibile. Assurdamente tale.  
Io sono qui per riavere il corpo.  
Evidentemente lui è qui per distruggermi.

Mi sorprende che non abbia ancora pronunciato il suo nome.  
Credevo che Azkaban mi avesse ormai privato di ogni sentimento, defraudato di ogni emozione, lasciandomi sospeso in uno stato che tutto è fuorché umano. Eppure tornare a guardare il suo volto è difficile. Osservare la rabbia e la disperazione che lottano voracemente per prevalere, deturpare i suoi lineamenti morbidi, rimanendo impassibile è una sfida. Si intravede la lince al di là dei suoi occhi, si intuisce il suo ringhio feroce nella piega austera delle labbra.  
Mi appoggio pigramente al camino, nell'attesa che accada qualcosa e devo ammettere che, quando Shackelbolt sfodera la sua bacchetta alzandola repentinamente verso di me, mi coglie impreparato.  
«Cosa vuoi fare?» Non ho nemmeno il tempo di indignarmi per la nota di paura che scorre vergognosamente nella mia voce, prima di accorgermi che la bacchetta è in realtà puntata verso il camino al quale sono ancora poggiato, rigido e teso. Un movimento elegante della mano e lo scoppiettio innaturalmente silenzioso delle fiamme torna a farsi rumoroso, colmando in un istante il silenzio opprimente della stanza.  
«Voi non siete umani» dice, la sua affermazione lapidaria accompagnata dalla neonata voce roca del fuoco.  
«Sì» concordo, alzando le spalle. «Forse hai ragione. Anche io ho sempre pensato che fare prigionieri fosse molto più _umano_. Affidarli alle cure dei Dissennatori è decisamente più _civile_...»  
«Non farlo!»  
Rido, non potendo fare altrimenti.  
«Non provarci neanche!» continua, e la rabbia sembra uscire finalmente vittoriosa dalla battaglia, svanendo poi però così velocemente come è giunta. Scompare e non lascia niente dietro si sé, assolutamente niente. Forse solo una sfumatura di rassegnazione, nonostante sia l'ultima cosa che mi sarei aspettato di vedere sul viso di Kingsley Shackelbolt.  
«Cosa ci fai ancora qui?»  
«Vuoi che me ne vada?»  
«Yaxley sta per tornare».  
«Hai paura che ti veda intrattenerti con il nemico?» non mi guarda mentre lo dice, ed io torno a ridere ancora una volta. Potrebbe quasi sembrare che quest'incontro mi stia donando la conversazione più divertente degli ultimi vent'anni.  
«Non preoccuparti per me, la mia fedeltà non è mai stata messa in dubbio». Lascio il camino per abbandonarmi sul bracciolo imbottito della sedia. Accarezzo la stoffa morbida con i polpastrelli. «Ma potresti sempre uscire da questo ufficio in lacrime, sono certo che alzerebbe le mie quotazioni. Cosa ci fai ancora qui?» ripeto, e lo dico perchè vorrei rimanere solo.  
Capire cosa è successo in questi ultimi minuti.

Non so cosa mi trattenga. Le nostre ombre, forse, tornate a muoversi sulle pareti della stanza.  
Quella di Dolohov è più grande della mia e d'improvviso si trasforma davanti ai miei occhi, diventando l'immagine mostruosa del _suo_ corpo, divorato dal serpente.  
E il serpente è la mia ombra.  
Il serpente sono io.

Scuote la testa come per svegliarsi da un sogno ad occhi aperti, o più probabilmente un incubo.  
Si alza repentinamente e attraversa l'ufficio a grandi falcate, andandosene senza più pronunciare una sola parola. Un attimo soltanto e non è più in questa stanza. Finisce tutto così, così come è iniziato.  
Yaxley arriva poco dopo. Mi trova ancora seduto sul bracciolo, ancora intento a carezzarlo.  
«Allora?» Punta la bacchetta verso il camino per zittire le fiamme, infastidito.  
«Non sono stato umano» sussurro impercettibilmente.  
«Come?» domanda lui, sedendosi sul bordo della sua scrivania.  
Sta osservando le nostre ombre.


End file.
